C'est quoi cette odeur?
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Watanuki ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il connaissait donc Dômeki par coeur. C'était bien pour cela que ce jour-là, dans la cour de Yûko, quand Dômeki prononça son traditionnel "C'est quoi, cette odeur?" et que Watanuki n'avait rien cuisiné, ce dernier resta bête un moment. Il avait bien le droit. - DômeWata - Pas de spoil.


**Titre:** C'est quoi cette odeur?

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à CLAMP! Pas de spoil. :)

**Genre:** Humour. Et de la romance? Euh...

**Couple:** DômeWata. *tousse*

**Note 1:** Texte écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions. Le prompt était: "C'est quoi cette odeur?". Admirez donc mon titre original! xD

**Note 2:** Mon premier WataDôme. Je suis désolée, désolée.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**C'est quoi cette odeur?**

Watanuki était habitué au Dômeki. Vraiment. Sans se vanter, depuis le temps qu'il travaillait pour Yûko et que Dômeki l'aidait - ou plutôt non, l'_assistait_; oui, l'archet était son larbin, rien d'autre - Watanuki avait bien dû s'habituer à ses petites manies, ses particularités, et, d'une manière générale, à tout ce qui faisait que Dômeki était... eh bien _Dômeki_. Et donc pas quelqu'un de normal, comme Watanuki lui-même.

...

D'accord. Quelqu'un d'aussi "normal" que Watanuki pouvait l'être, car, il le reconnaissait, la capacité de voir les esprits ne courait pas les rues.

Bref. Watanuki s'était donc habitué au Dômeki. Pour se comprendre, cela avait été d'une nécessité _vitale_ - Watanuki n'exagérait pas. Watanuki savait donc que Dômeki était d'une impolitesse terrible à table et ne s'en offusquait presque plus. Cet imbécile de Dômeki ne serait pas cet imbécile de Dômeki s'il avait attendu que tout le monde fût à table avant de commencer à manger. Ou s'il avait été capable de faire des compliments potables.

- C'est quoi, cette odeur?

Ainsi, depuis le temps, Watanuki avait réalisé que quand Dômeki prononçait ces mots, lui qui n'était pas capable de sentir les odeurs dégagées par les esprits, c'était qu'il aimait ce qu'il sentait. C'était d'ailleurs une odeur de nourriture, la plupart du temps. Presque tout le temps une odeur dégagée par la cuisine de Watanuki.

Quasiment tout le temps.

Comme la capacité de faire de vrais compliments ne semblait pas être écrite dans le cerveau du Dômeki - Watanuki aurait presque pitié de lui - Watanuki, en bon seigneur, prenait cela comme "Quelle est cette délicieuse odeur que je sens? Viendrait-elle par hasard de ta merveilleuse cuisine? Qu'as-tu donc préparé?" et lui répondait généralement quelque chose comme:

- Oui, j'ai préparé des soba. Ils sont dans la cuisine si tu en veux.

Et le Dômeki filait aussitôt dans la cuisine. Il ne lui disait pas merci, mais le regard qu'il lui jetait à cet instant, furtif mais doré et presque doux, Watanuki le considérait comme un remerciement tout de même.

Vraiment. Quel grand homme, ce Watanuki (et quel chanceux, ce Dômeki, d'avoir un ami tel que lui. Même si Watanuki ne le reconnaîtrait probablement jamais devant lui)

Watanuki ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il connaissait donc Dômeki par coeur. C'était bien pour cela que ce jour-là, dans la cour de Yûko, quand Dômeki prononça son traditionnel "C'est quoi, cette odeur?" et que Watanuki n'avait rien cuisiné, ce dernier resta bête un moment. Il avait bien le droit.

- Quelle odeur?

Dômeki huma l'air les yeux fermés, avec une expression concentrée. Watanuki savait que c'était son expression concentrée car ses sourcils se fronçaient de la même manière, juste un peu, quand il tirait à l'arc.

Pas que Watanuki faisait une habitude d'essayer de déchiffrer ses expressions. Non non non.

Dômeki se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil légèrement plus haut que l'autre (et ça, c'était son expression interrogative):

- Du... jasmin?

Les yeux de Watanuki s'arrondirent. Son visage s'éclaira:

- Ah, je sais! C'est Yûko qui-

Mais il s'interrompit brusquement. Dômeki venait de le rejoindre en deux longues enjambées et de se poster dans son dos, le nez près de sa nuque.

Très, très proche.

Watanuki se hérissa.

- Dômeki, qu'est-ce que tu-

Dômeki inspira profondément et Watanuki s'interrompit de nouveau, pétrifié.

Aucune notion d'espace personnel. Il n'avait aucune notion d'espace personnel, ce-

- DÔÔÔ-MEEE-KIIII!

Mais Dômeki ne se recula pas; au contraire, il se colla encore plus à lui, le plus possible, leurs ombres mêlées sur le sol et son nez irrémédiablement, irresistiblement plaqué contre sa nuque.

- C'est ici que c'est le plus fort...

Sa voix avait baissé d'une octave et Watanuki comprit soudain, avec la brutalité d'un éclair, que Dômeki n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal; même lui avait plus de retenue que cela.

Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il fallait faire: quand Dômeki passa son bras autour de lui pour l'attirer à lui encore plus, il gonfla ses poumons.

Et hurla:

- YÛKO-SAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!

xxx

Yûko riait. Bien entendu que Yûko riait: Watanuki ne s'attendait pas à autre chose de sa part, et surtout pas à un peu de compassion, tandis que Dômeki semblait s'être métamorphosé en véritable sangsue.

Elle paraissait aussi très fière d'elle.

- Il semblerait que ce parfum anti-esprits soit très efficace!

Dômeki poussa un soupir au creux de son cou.

Watanuki grinça des dents.

- Yûko-san. Ce parfum était censé _repousser les esprits_, pas attirer Dômeki!

Yûko ricana. Elle se moquait de lui et si elle continuait il allait, il allait...

Dômeki souffla sur sa nuque, l'une de ses mains se déplaçant pour saisir sa hanche et Watanuki perdit le fil de ses pensées dans un crash mental retentissant.

Yûko sourit innocemment face à la scène, ses yeux espiègles et terriblement, terriblement diaboliques.

- Mais voyons, mon petit Watanuki! Un seul parfum ne saurait repousser tous les esprits existant. Tandis qu'attirer un Dômeki, c'est nettement plus facile.

Elle eut un regard faussement contrit envers le Dômeki en question.

- Dômeki-kun, j'espère que tu ne le prends pas mal.

Dômeki lui répondit d'un air totalement neutre. Watanuki ne savait pas comment ses paroles pouvaient être encore compréhensibles: il sentait ses lèvres contre sa peau. Ses _lèvres_.

- Pas de mal pris.

Yûko tapa dans ses mains d'un air satisfait, un grand sourire étirant ses traits.

- Bien! Et mon petit Watanuki, comme tu le sais, Dômeki repousse tous les esprits. _Tous_ les esprits. Tu attires donc un Dômeki avec un parfum, et tu as un parfum qui repousse tous les esprits! CQFD: Ce Qu'il Fallait Démontrer!

Watanuki serra les mâchoires. La colère bouillonnait dans ses veines, contractant ses muscles.

- YÛÛÛ-KOOO-SA-!

Dômeki effleura la peau derrière son oreille, faisant naître un long frisson dans son dos.

...

Un ange passa.

Yûko fixa Watanuki de ses yeux terriblement, terriblement diaboliques.

- On dirait que notre cher Watanuki est chatouilleux!

Maru et Moro reprirent en choeur:

- Watanuki est chatouilleux! Watanuki est chatouilleux!

Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui?

FIN.

* * *

L'auteur, _gênée_: Le Marathon des Fanfictions. On écrit pendant 12h d'affilée le plus de fics possible, à partir de prompts, et on recommence le lendemain. Celle-là est née dans ma tête alors que je faisais la _vaisselle_.

...Qu'on ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je suppose que les CLAMP m'ont frustrée avec leur fin de xxxHolic. xD

Merci à tous ceux qui passeront par ici! Peut-être à bientôt?

Maeve


End file.
